FateXRebellion
by strayXcat
Summary: The losers from the Holy Grail War have unfinished business to settle. Past masters thought to be dead and servants alike have been brought back while new masters rise up with their own servants, ready to fight. Old memories return, old alliances formed. They're here to finish what they started. Who will win the right to a miracle?
1. Chapter 1: The Players

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Prototype and Fate/Apocrypha.**

**Summary**: The final Holy Grail War has begun. Completely corrupted with dark magic, and slightly (very) malfunctional, the Grail has randomly selected servants to combat. Past masters thought to be dead and servants alike have been brought back while new masters rise up with their own servants, ready to fight. Old memories return, old alliances formed. Everyone, master and servant, is in it for their own reason and will not allow anyone to stand in their way of absolute victory. Who will win the right to a miracle?

* * *

><p>†<strong>FateRebellion†**

_There is no room for the weak. _

_No rules. Last man standing. Winner take all._

•MASTER-SERVANT•

*Bazett McRemitz- Lancer (Cuchulainn)*

Leonard Bistari- Saber (Gawain)

Dan Blackmore- Archer (Robin Hood)

Uryuu Ryuunosuke- Caster (Gilles de Rais)

Kuzuki Souichirou- Caster (Medea)

Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri- Saber (Siegfried)

**Xena Pandora (OC)**- Archer (Gilgamesh)

Kotomine Kirei- Assassin (Hassan-i Sabbah)

Fate/Extra Protagonist (boy) Hinata Kaede**-** Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae)

Emiya Shirou- Ruler (Joan of Arc)

**Renée Tempest (OC)**- Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne)

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx9010<strong>

_I haven't listed all the cast, just the main important cast._

_**Bold**__= main characters pov will be written from _

_Note: If you think there are too many characters, there actually aren't. Each protagonist has their own story with their own antagonists etc…It all falls together and connects later when people have been eliminated from the game._


	2. Chapter 2: Phase I

**The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red.**

**October 15th. Tokyo. Meiji Shrine. 23:23.**

"I'm going to be sent to the first circle of hell for this, and quite possibly prison," Renèe Tempest repeatedly muttered to herself; along with a thousand apologies to the desecration of sacred grounds. The eighteen year old gazed around at the chaos and destruction that had reduced half of the Meiji Shrine area into ruble. The temple remained intact but at the rate things were going, it too would be slashed down by the crazy lancer that hunted her.

"Oi girl, it would be best to come out now. I'll find you anyways," a jeer sounded off.

"Ha," Renèe laughed but inwardly thought 'crap'. Her instincts told her to run- get the hell out while she still had a chance. But that was the problem. Any route she took left her out in the open. There was no way out without getting caught. And getting caught wasn't an option. Also the crazy lancer wasn't Renèe's only problem- his master was wandering around somewhere. A highly skilled mage. She was so screwed.

The Holy Grail War, Renèe was slowly beginning to understand what it meant to be a participant. This was the second time in the same month she found herself being hunted down- and by the same insane lunatic. Renèe didn't know much about the Holy Grail War, only bits and pieces- whatever she managed to get out of her own servant. But one thing was made clear: she wasn't supposed to be a part of this magical war. Magic, sorcery, spells…Renèe could do none of that. She was 100% normal- something her own servant enjoyed cruelly pointing out every chance he had. No magic, no extra sixth sense- just a first year, history major, at Tokyo University.

"Found you," a voice whispered.

Renèe only had a split second to catch sight of her enemy. She sprang backwards immediately, missing the very sharp tip of the crimson lance that stabbed at the earth. Adrenaline pumping, Renèe recalled her very poor athletics skills in gymnastics from her highschool years and executed a couple of backflips, placing some distance between her and the navy blue haired Lancer. She may not be a mage, but she wasn't useless- as people seemed to think.

The Lancer classed servant wielded his blood red weapon in her direction, preparing for a finishing attack. A wild grin spread across his face and a bloodlust flashed in his eyes.

Why was this happening to her? Renèe glanced down at the red insignia that flared restlessly on her left hand and cursed it. If she wanted to live to see another day she would have to call _him_. But would he come? Renèe was terrified to know. Her servant had already stated he wanted nothing to do with the Grail. He would not help her win. He would not take part in the honorless bloodshed. And she was not worthy to be his master. Renèe had no personal problem with this- although his attitude pissed her off. But dying on the other hand...

Their contract was incomplete. He wouldn't know what was happening. She would have to use a command spell and call him. Summoning him, making him fight- that would be a sign that Renèe was taking part in the Grail war. Which meant more servants would track her down and try to kill her.

Reina was cut short from her thoughts as the Lancer thrust his weapon in her direction. She jumped to the side, landing painfully on her side and sliding a few feet. She had no time to recover as the Lancer relentlessly tried to cut her down. Her quick reflexes were proving useful as she managed to avoid fatal injuries. Renèe knew she couldn't outlast this servant long.

Out of nowhere her enemy appeared before her eyes and she saw his lance in the perfect position to deliver the final blow.

Shit.

"KOI, LANCER!" Renèe screamed, holding her arms in front of her to shield herself. She closed her eyes and braced herself to be stabbed- not that she knew what it felt like.

A weird feeling spread throughout her as the feeling of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Renèe cracked an eye open to find the scenery in front of her had changed. She glanced below to see her attacker, an outraged expression etched on his face. Renèe caught out of the corner of her galaxy colored orbs something sharp tipped and golden. And then she realized she was being held like a sack of potatoes by her own servant-

"Diarmuid," the name of her servant mindlessly let slip as Renèe stared up at her handsome knight. "You came…"

"Do not misunderstand," Lancer replied, refusing to look at his master. He roughly dropped her onto the tiled roof of the Meiji Shrine. "You summoned me using your command spell, that is all."

Renèe looked away, "Oh right, I guess I did," she glanced at her hand, which now only held two markings. "Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Bastard!" raged the enemy servant from below.

Renèe looked at her own Lancer, an emotionless expression rested on his handsome face. He gripped his golden lance in his left hand and raised it, holding it towards the other Lancer. In a calm, cool manner, Lancer spoke, "It would be wise of you to retreat," he said, his deep voice echoing throughout the area, "You cannot win this fight." Amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

The blue knight attempted to make a retort but suddenly backed down, choosing to vanish- particles of dust trailing in his wake.

"It seems his master knows otherwise," Lancer commented, turning away. Before Renèe could say anything, he vanished leaving her alone.

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Renèe bellowed pointlessly into the night sky.

No response.

Renèe let loose a string of curses. Why was her servant so weird? She had not warranted his cold mannerisms. Renèe knew stoic and arrogant. Diarmuid was neither. Something wasn't right. Being his master, that meant at the very least she had the duty understanding her servant- even if he didn't like her, think she was worthy or wanted to be friends. Finally her majoring in European history would pay off. Renèe would figure her servant out.

The Grail paired them together- there just had to be a reason or at least that's what Renèe chose to believe.

* * *

><p>Okay having just watched episode 16 of FateZero I have had changes in the plans. The first is Lancer. If he seems OOC and not knightish well that's because I believe that's how he would act should the Grail summon him again. He died cursing it and how honor is dead. I don't think he'd be very willing to participate in the next Grail war. But don't worry, Renèe is going to fix that.

Second I changed up the cast and the name of the OC's. I've spent a very long time thinking out the plot of the story and who is going to be in it and how everything is going to end. I see this story going for maybe 10-12 or less or more chapters. They aren't going to be long chapters. I'm probably going to come back and edit this chapter because I will find fault with it later.

Third if I could fit this in the Charater thing at the top I would. The main cannon characters are: **Bazett McRemitz- Lancer (Cuchulainn), Emiya Shirou- Ruler (Joan of Arc), Saber (Arturia Pendragon), Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Phase I

**Like a flame, the night sky is drawing stars one by one**

**Friday. April 13th. Hong Kong. 00:30.**

Glittery stars dazzled the night sky, twinkling with mischief.

Xena Pandora continued to stare at the full moon, a gentle warm breeze danced around her. She noted the increase of presences with little enthusiasm, choosing to ignore them than turn around. Let her enjoy star gazing. A good and dear friend had taught her the joy of the night sky. Being so far away from home, the stars were the only things that kept away the loneliness because as her friend had told her 'If you can see the stars and I can see the stars, we're never that far apart'. As long as she could see the stars, everything would be okay.

Xena wondered what her friends were doing back home. Would they listen to what she had to say, once this was all over? She had left without a word and hadn't said anything since. But it was for the best. They could never understand something like the Holy Grail War- Xena shook her head, no it wasn't that. She didn't want to get them involved in a bloody war. She didn't want them to know what kind of family she came from.

"If you're done spacing out," a voice drawled from behind.

Xena turned around, her peach colored orbs narrowed, "Lei," she said coldly, eyeing her brother.

Lei sneered, "Father is waiting, chosen one,"

Xena sneered back, "You would rather be in my place?" she questioned harshly, "You're insane."

Lei narrowed his amber orbs, "You could never bring the family honor," he snarled, advancing forward, "You disgrace the clan by hanging out with those losers-"

Xena move forward at lightening pace, pinning her brother against the ground, her katana pressed up against his throat. Her eyes blazed with anger, "Do not insult them," she warned, "And I will bring honor to our family. I will win the Holy Grail War," she hissed each word slowly, "I will bring honor to the clan and then I will wash my hands of this family." Xena leapt backwards, sheathing her sword.

Lei only made an expression of disgust as he retreated, "You will fail," he muttered darkly.

Xena watched her brother disappear before reluctantly deciding to head back to the main grounds. She found the maids waiting for her in the main household. The young maiden was elegantly dressed in chinese ceremonial robes of white, gold and red and made of the finest silk. Her long flawy pink hair was pinned up with extravagant hair ornaments while her facial features were exaggerated with traditional make up.

Xena was led through her maze of a household to the inner garden where preparations had been set up at the heart of the grounds. The circle had been arranged ornately in the pond using lotus flowers- a rusty, spiral sword floated in the center. Candles surrounding the area lit up as Xena walked forward, greeting the head of the Pandora clan, Zwei. Servants, maids and members from the main and side branches of the family, silently filled the background as all eyes turned to the chosen one.

Xena paused before her stoic father, bowing respectfully. She placed one fist against the palm on her other hand in a filial manner, not daring to raise her head. Her hair ornaments jangled, threatening the silence of the night.

"Welcome!" Zwei's voice rang strong as he extended his arms in an imaginary embrace. Gesturing to his daughter he continued, "Today is the dawn of a new era. For my eldest daughter's twentieth birthday, the elders have declared her the chosen one!" Zwei announced proudly, "Xena will enter the Holy Grail and be victorious!"

Cheers sounded off nosily as Xena's name was chanted amongst her clan members.

"My daughter," Zwei interrupted, silencing his people, "will bring honor to the Pandora name!"

Murmurings gushed about that sounded like the flow of rushing water. Xena shook slightly, but did not let her face betray her emotions of nervousness and fear. She could feel the eyes of her family members boring into her as though analyzing her very core. She could hear the words of doubt and anger that floated about. And she could feel the hatred radiating off of the side branch members as their own sons and daughters were rejected.

"Let us begin!" Zwei's voice carried across the courtyard.

The elders beckoned Xena forward and she obediently followed. Standing atop the small water bridge that divided the vast manmade pond she extended her hand. Xena closed her eyes and recited her lines perfectly:

_"Tsugeru._

_Nanji no mi wa waga moto ni, waga unmei wa nanji no ken ni._

_Seihai no yorube ni shitagai, kono i, kono kotowari ni shitagau naraba kotae yo._

_Chikai wo koko ni. _

_Ware wa tokoyo subete no zen to naru mono, ware wa tokoyo subete no aku wo shiku mono._

_Nanji sandai no kotodama wo matou shichiten, yukushi no wa yori kitate, tenbin no mamorite yo! "_

The water began churning slowly, the white lotuses lighting up one by one. A replica of the design of the circle spread out from beneath Xena's feet as a red insignia began to carve itself onto her extended hand. The water in the pond rose upwards into a twister, spraying everywhere. Xena could not close her eyes as the summoning ritual neared to an end.

"KOI, ARCHER!"

Her voice was firm and steady, showing no signs of weakness. But her insides were jelly and personally she wanted to vomit. Xena sensed a huge presence and she squinted trying to make out the figure that had arrived and was hiding in the steam. The sound of metal clinked and a gust of wind blew the remaining smoke away to reveal a blond man clad in golden armor.

Xena blinked, unsure of what to do. The man before her was…well beautiful. Red orbs gazed upward.

"Who are you?" he sneered.

Xena glared back, "I am Xena Pandora, your master. Answer me, who are you?" she shot back, using her most snobbish voice she could muster. She had to act the part in order to scare the clanmates that thought of trying to take her down and become master for themselves.

"I am Gilgamesh."

* * *

><p>Note: April, it would be before the October in the previous chapter. I time jump backwards, not forwards.<p>

Not much to say. I told you the chapters would be short. But eventually they will start to connect.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Phase I

**Up ahead on the path will I find flowers blooming?**

**October 16th. 10:30.**

1. _The "masters" in the Holy Grail War use magic._

2. _The "servants" are heroes from legends._

3. _Command seals are absolute orders._

4. _Master and Servant fight together in order to win._

5. _Win what exactly?_

6. _Race against time?_

7. _Killed or be killed._

8. _Is it possible to win without killing?_

9. _Names are important. _

Renèe frowned as she read over her list. It really wasn't that helpful at all, only reminding her that she knew practically nothing about this Holy Grail War. And since she seemed to be partnered with a very uncooperative servant, she wasn't going to get any answers from him any time soon. They had only been paired together quite recently, since late July. The only thing Renèe managed to get out of her servant was that the fancy designs permanently tattooed to her left hand were command seals or absolute orders and once they were used up Diarmuid would leave. The other thing she figured out was that he would not be fighting with her to win her the Holy Grail.

If it weren't for the fact that European History was her major, Renèe would have committed herself to a psychiatric ward. Magic. Heroes from legends. The Holy Grail War. None of it sounded real and if she tried to explain herself to anyone, no one would believe her. But there was something so alluring about the Holy Grail War. And she just had so many questions. To think history she was well versed in was coming alive. Renèe wondered who else she might get the chance to meet.

"What are you doing?"

Renèe inwardly froze. Her breath quickened as she forced herself to calm down. Acting as though she had not just been scared to death, she turned around to address her roommate, Irina Einzbern, "Just going over my notes," she answered coldly, folding her paper and placing it into her back pocket. If anyone were to have Renèe committed to the psych ward it would be her roommate. Irina could never find out about the Holy Grail War. She was too much of nosy girl.

Irina eyed Renèe with great suspicion, clearly unimpressed by her reply. "Where were you last night?" Irina asked in a civil tone.

Renèe refused to be intimated by her. She held her ground and replied, "Just out and about."

Before she could be fully interrogated, Renèe stood up and crossed over to her dresser. She ignored the white haired girl's intense stare as she pulled on a dark striped tank top and form fitting black cargo pants. She threw on a grey hoodie, stepped into a pair of old sneakers, pocketed her essentials and was out the door. She heard Irina ask something, but she only slammed the door behind her. Only as Renèe was hurrying down the stairs of her dorm did she remember she had forgotten to tape up her hand and made a mental note to stop in at the pharmacy and purchase some bandage tape. Renèe found it easier to just altogether hide the insignia on her hand.

Renèe had a lot on her mind that needed sorting out. After last night's ordeal, the amethyst eyed girl decided it was time to…well to be blunt…get her shit together. Enough mucking around and pretending everything was good. There was someone in Tokyo trying to get her and if she didn't smarten up and learn more about the Holy Grail War and how to stay alive, she was going to die. If only there was someone she could turn to to ask for help. Oh wait there was one person except he wanted nothing to do with her. Heck Renèe didn't even know where to find him.

Three months. They had been paired together for about three months. And Renèe only knew her servant's name. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne the First of the Knights of Fianna. He hadn't even mention the last part. Of course she had thought about going to the library to research a detailed profile on Diarmuid but that made Renèe feel like the ultimate creeper. To her it was basically borderline stalking. Diarmuid was his own person, not just some hero from Irish mythology. As much as Renèe found her Irish Knight rude and annoying, she still acknowledged the fact that he had a right to privacy.

So today would be the day Renèe would finally take a proactive step in the right direction to understanding the Holy Grail War. Today was dedicated to bettering her relationship with her partner. Or at least that's what the short haired brunette intended.

**-X-**

"Oh are you looking for something for your boyfriend, Miss?"

Renèe blushed crimson red and clumsily dropped the leather wrist band she had been admiring. "Sorry!" she apologized, bowing her head. Truth be told, Renèe was currently browsing for a peace offering, because after three hours of calling, Diarmuid refused to appear.

"Actually," Renèe began, looking away, "This is kind of embarrassing, but I'm looking for a manly token of friendship."

The attendant let out a barely audible 'oh', surprise over taking her face. Renèe guessed not too many people came in looking for such a request. She nodded her head and led Renèe over to the necklace section. She pointed to blank tags and suggested, "Why not get an engraving?"

Renèe thought and then nodded. She peered carefully through the glass and selected a decent sized silver dog tag.

"What would you like engraved?" The attendant inquired, pulling out the shiny tag and displaying it in front of her.

Well Renèe doubted that having Diarmuid's own name engraved on the tag would prove much use to anyone. She was sure he could remember his own name without any help. And since they basically had a nonexistent relationship, she couldn't write down anything meaningful either because there was nothing to reference. She could be cheesy and have something cliche carved in, but Renèe was trying to prove herself to be serious. She racked her brain for something, something to show that she was trying.

"I know," Renèe wrote down exactly what she wanted inscribed on the rounded tag.

"Hai. Jaa five hundred yen please," the attendant bowed.

Renèe also dipped her head before fishing around in her pocket and pulling out a large coin. She placed it in the small dish and then watched as the attendant disappeared into the back room after collecting the five hundred yen coin and placing it in the cash register. Five minutes later, the attendant returned, handing the tag over to Renèe in a green gift bag with a small red bow. Renèe thanked the woman and then headed out in no direction in particular.

Two more hours of walking and Renèe's feet were really starting to kill. She flopped down onto the nearest bench and leaned back, closing her eyes. She was really tired. So much walking and nothing to show for it. She attempted to mentally call out to Diarmuid, but stopped after a couple of minutes. Would she really be forced to use a command seal? Renèe glanced down at her hand and then shook her head. Something told her that if she forced him to appear, they wouldn't be getting off to a great second start.

"Please," Renèe whispered, "Please, please, please. Just give me five minutes of your time."

Maybe Diarmuid could hear her. Hopefully he would listen to what she had to say.

Renèe paused in her speech when she realized people were starting to stare. She pulled her phone out and continued on.

"I realize you don't like me," Renèe chuckled, "You've made that quite obvious. But the truth is…I want to live."

Man, she hated how that came out. It made her feel quite snobby. Renèe had to think carefully of what she was going to say next. Everything was coming out like word vomit. "I understand you don't like me. And that's fine with me-" Lies. "but to be fair you haven't really given me a chance. You don't know me. Don't judge me," the last bit came out harsher than it had sounded in her head.

Renèe took a deep breath before plowing on, "You say you won't win me the Holy Grail War. To be bluntly honest, I don't know what that means. I don't want you to win me anything. I'm fine with that," she ran a hand through her silky hair, "And I understand that we were never supposed to be paired together. I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but we both have to accept that we're partners."

A variety of feelings were starting overwhelm her. Renèe had to wrap up her speech quickly.

"I'm confused about a lot of things," she started, "What is the Holy Grail War? What is it that the person wins? I just have so many questions. It'd be really great if we could talk. You could even write it down on a piece of paper and then I could read it if you don't want to talk to me directly," Renèe stated. After some more thought she mumbled quietly, "I wish we could be friends."

Renèe gripped her little gift, a pang of sadness striking her. She had thought that Diarmuid might have shown himself at some point, but it was looking like words weren't going to persuade him that easily. She didn't even know if he had heard her. Damn this was frustrating.

Renèe let out a sigh of defeat. She had wasted away her entire day, but she was going to prove herself. The girl of eighteen was highly stubborn. She would win Diarmuid over even if she had to use a command seal to do it.

"Yo, Oujou-chan."

Renèe whipped around just in time to see the blue haired warrior from last night. He stood a few feet away from her, one hand on his hip while the other played with a red lance. He wore a fox grin and his red eyes flared dangerously.

Before Renèe could even blink, the blue haired man was towering over her. And then she found herself fading.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

Thanks to those who wrote to me to continue. I never planned to leave this un-finished. I just got sidetracked. And on that note I would just like to say that there is a picture of Renee on my profile.

To Guest- I am aware of how the Holy Grail Works. Did you read the summary?

**R&R**


End file.
